Ryan's Story
by gembaby
Summary: A 13 year old girl is living a pretty normal life until something unexpected happens that no one can explain.....except for one person.....
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

They were driving faster and faster and still it gained. They were driving so fast they didn't know where they were going until they felt the car drop. They both closed their eyes and held tight to each other. This was it, the end of their lives. They knew it was their last moment on this earth. There was no way they could be saved…

"Ryan! Come on, your going to miss the bus! Get down here now!" A mother's voice called for her daughter.

"I'm coming! Hold on, I'll be right down." Ryan called. She grabbed her backpack and set down the picture she was holding. On her way out the door, she stopped to say goodbye to her cat, which was asleep on her dresser. She was purring as Ryan picked her up. She took her down stairs and set the cat on the couch. In a hurry, she called to her mom that she was leaving. She ran as fast as she could to the bus stop. The bus was already there and was loading the last few kids. Ryan ran faster to catch up with it. The last kid was getting on when she reached the bus. She had made it just in time. As she was walking up the stairs, the bus driver looked at her and sighed.

"Next time your not going to be so lucky Ryan." He said.

"I know. I'm sorry." Ryan replied. This was a normal day for her. She was always late for the bus. Ryan was a small town girl who grew up in the heart of Texas. She owned five horses and had a younger brother, who was seven years old. She was in 8th grade and had a lot of friends. One in particular was Danny. She had known him since the 5th grade. They weren't really good friends when they first met, but started to warm up to each other this year.

When Ryan got to school, her best friends who were all excited to see her ran and smothered her with hugs. She had been absent for a few days and was missed very much. She noticed that Danny wasn't there with her other friend. She saw him sitting alone on a bench and decided to go and talk to him. She walked over to him and said "Hey Danny! What's wrong?" He got up and didn't even take a glance toward her, and walked away. She wondered what was wrong, but didn't bother to follow him. She thought about through first hour and couldn't concentrate on anything else.

When Ryan was walking to second hour, one of her friends stopped her. "Ryan! Wait up!" Sam called, "Hey, what was up with you this morning. You were totally out of it. You barley got any of those answers right on the test, you studied hard for it too."

"I'm fine, just a little tired I guess. Really, I'm fine." She replied.

"I'm just a little worried about you, that's all. Well, see you next hour! Bye." Sam said. They both walked separate ways to their next hour. When she was walking away, she was still thinking about Danny and what she might have done wrong. She couldn't think of anything that she did to make him mad at her. She heard someone call her name from behind her. She turned around and saw her friend Andy running towards her. She waited for him to catch up, and then started walking again.

"I know what's going on with Danny. I'll tell you after school. Just call me, it's urgent." Andy Said as he walked away. She couldn't help but wonder what could be urgent with Danny. She continued walking to her class.

Finally reaching her class, Ryan sat down and took out the notes from yesterday. The more she thought about Danny, the more she wanted to cry. She was thinking about it so much that a tear formed in her eye. It started to fall down her face and there was a green glow around her. Everyone was watching her. Ryan started lifting from the floor. Everything went blurry and she didn't know what was happening, no one did …

When she woke up, she didn't know where she was. Everything was dark and quiet. Suddenly, she saw a light above her. It was getting brighter by the second and she could here voices above her. She didn't open her eyes. She lay perfectly still and listened to what they were saying. Slightly opening her eyes, just to see what was happening, she saw her best friend, Sam, sitting next to her bed. Then she opens her eyes all the way.

"What happened? Ouch! I have a bad headache. It hurts!" Ryan cried quietly. Some people in the room looked at her and murmured to one another. She rubbed her head and wondered what was going on. "What happened?" She asked Sam again. Sam didn't respond. Instead she looked at Ryan like she was crazy. Ryan lay back down. She saw Danny walk into the room. He had a worried look on his face. 'At least he's still concerned for me' Ryan thought. He went over to her bed and sat down beside her. Sam got up and left the room.

Looking down and smiling, Danny said, "How are you feeling?"

"I've felt better." Ryan responded, "I have a throbbing headache. Do you know what happened? I asked Sam but she didn't tell me."

Danny sighed, "I didn't see anything but I've heard people talking about it. They said that they saw a tear stream down your face and then, all of a sudden, you were suspended in the air glowing green. I don't know if it's true though. That's just what I heard."

Ryan was dead silent. She couldn't think of what to say. She found her words and said, "I do remember crying. Then I passed out… and I was here."

"Why were you crying?" Danny asked.

She hesitated for a second. "I don't remember." Ryan replied. She knew the reason she just didn't want to tell Danny it was his fault. He looked at her then looked away. She was trying hard to remember what happened. Her hands started shaking and she was loosing conscience. Ryan started to lean backward. Danny caught her and tried to wake her up. He grabbed her hands in his to calm her down. She opened her eyes again and looked at him. Then she put her arms around him in a hug and put her head on his shoulder. Danny stroked her hair and laid his head on hers.

Before Ryan knew it, she had fallen asleep in Danny's arms. She was having a dream that people who looked concerned surrounded her. She walked toward them, and they stepped back. She then started running. Faster and faster, but they kept stepping away from her. Finally she stopped. They started walking towards her now. Surrounded, she jumped up into the tree she was now standing next to. 'They can't reach me up here.' She thought. Ryan watched them try to jump up and get her, but they didn't succeed.

Waking up, she felt the warm arms of Danny around her. She looked behind her and saw him lying next to her. He was asleep. Watching him, she wondered why he hadn't left her. Ryan snuggled closer to Danny, trying not to wake him. She felt him move, but stayed still. He held her tighter. She knew he was awake, but did he know she was? Ryan knew he didn't. He snuggled closer to her and held her tightly, not wanting to let go. Ryan grabbed his hand and held tightly to it. Danny held her hand tightly too.

Danny got up to go to the bathroom. When he came back, Ryan wasn't there. He looked around the hospital for her, but she was nowhere to be found. Then he decided to check the front desk to see if she was signed out. He checked, but they said they never had a Ryan Strapler attend this hospital. Shocked, he went back to the room. All her belongings were gone. They were there when he left, but weren't there now. He ran out of the room and out of the hospital. Running down the street, Danny saw a car that looked like Ryan's mom's car.

He started running faster and faster, but it got farther and farther away. Then, when he was running at top speed, he jolted upright and woke up. He looked beside him and saw Ryan lying there looking up at him with a strange look on her face. They were still in the hospital bed where they had fallen asleep. He lied back down and put his arms around her again. 'It was all a dream' he thought.

A man with a gun burst down the door and grabbed Ryan by the arm. "Give me all of your valuables and money and no one gets hurt." The man said. Danny jumped up and made a quick lunge for his bag. He made the man think he was going to give him money. Instead, he pulled out a gun. Ryan was so shocked that she couldn't breathe. She'd never known Danny to carry a gun with him, especially to a hospital. He aimed it right at the man. The man pointed his gun at Ryan's head. She was terrified. She didn't know what to do. She thought about doing a martial arts move on him, but he had a gun, so she didn't. She had to think fast, before it was too late…

She then remembered what Danny had said about that green orb of light surrounding her when she passed out. Channeling all of her fear into anger, she was surrounded by an orb of blue light. She saw the man flee at the sight of this, but also saw Danny's astounded face. When the orb disappeared, she heard footsteps through the hall and saw about three nurses run into the room. Their faces pale as white as paper and sweat dripping from their foreheads. They looked in and then left. Ryan figured they must have seen a blue light and wanted to make sure everything was ok. But she also thought if they had seen the man run out of the room. The only thing she knew now was that she needed to rest. She stumbled to her bed and fell face first into her pillow and fell asleep.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Ryan awoke the next morning with a pounding headache. She looked around, but saw no sign of Danny. 'He must have left.' Ryan thought as she sat up and took a drink of water. 'He should have at least said goodbye.' She thought again. Looking around, she saw a paper on the table across the room. She stood up and walked over to read it. It looked like it was written in a hurry. Danny wrote the note. It said that he had to go visit his grandmother in Arizona and that he would be back in a week. She looked out the window and saw her little brother ridding his bike up to the door of the hospital. He locked it up outside and went in. That was all she could see. She sat on her bed and waited for him to come up to her room.

It wasn't five minutes before a nurse came in and said, "Mrs. Camble, you have a visitor." The nurse opened the door wider and Ryan her little brother standing there holding a bouquet of white roses, Ryan's favorite. He ran into the room and gave her a big hug. The nurse closed the door and walked away down the hall. Ryan was holding Jason, her little brother, in her arms for about three minutes before she held him back and looked at him. She could feel her face turning red and her eyes well up with tears as she held him.

When Ryan finally let go of Jason, her cheeks were red and wet. She grabbed her blanket to dry her face. When she was done, Jason handed her the flowers and gave her a kiss on the cheek. This made her eyes well up with tears again. She looked at him and smiled. Then she smelt the roses and saw that there was a card in them. She looked at him again and picked it up. When she was done reading it, she looked down at him and smiled, tears streaming down her cheeks as she continued looking at him. He smiled back at her and gave her yet another big hug. Ryan hugged him tighter than the before. He didn't resist like he usually did, instead he hugged her tighter than she was hugging him.

Just then, he backed away as if something was wrong. Ryan dropped the card and stared at Jason with worried eyes. He took a glance behind himself and ran out the door as fast as he could. She ran out the door after him. When she got into the hall, he was gone. She didn't know how this could happen. There were no other halls he could have turned down, and why did he run away? Ryan went back into her room, lied down, and fell asleep.

The next day, here dad came in to sign Ryan out of the hospital. When he got up to her room, he opened the door and saw Ryan asleep on the bed, looking as innocent as an angel. He decided to stay there and let her sleep. Sitting on the chair across the room, he fell asleep. An hour later, the nurse walked in and put Ryan's lunch down on the table next to her bed. As she set it down, Ryan jerked out of her nightmare. The nurse just gave her a confused look and walked out, leaving Ryan's medication next to her meal. Ryan pulled the table closer so she could eat.

Looking around, Ryan saw her dad asleep in the chair across the room. She got up to go and wake him, but something inside her told her to stay where she was. As she looked around the room, something broke the window. Ryan scurried to her feet and ran over to her father who was startled awake by the sudden shatter of the window. Another bullet soon followed the first, slamming the wall with such speed as to make it crack. The two of them ducked under the table Ryan's food had been sitting on.

Many more bullets quickly followed the first two, shattering the glass vase Ryan's flowers were in. She let out a gasp of horror as she watched the beautiful vase being shattered right before her very eyes. Burying her face in her dad's neck, she let tears pour out of her eyes as she listened to the ear-shattering screams from the rooms nearby. Ryan could hear the horrified cries of the babies in the nursery as it was being blown apart by bullets just missing their heads.

Ryan couldn't help but think this disaster was her fault, like they were coming to take her away, but were harming others in the process. A part of her wanted to get up, but another was telling her to stay where she was and that it would all be over soon.

She crawled over to the door and opened it. Standing right in front of her was a demon that was getting ready to blast the door down. He grabbed her arm and burst through the ceiling. "Ryan! No!" she heard her dad yell as she was flown out of the hospital by the demon. They were flying so fast that she couldn't see where they were going. Ryan felt a sudden thump and realized they had landed. She looked around and saw that she was in a small cave in the side of a mountain.

Ryan crawled over to a corner of the cave and sat in a tight ball, wrapping her arms around her knees. Before she could say anything, the demon leapt into the air and was gone as fast as he had come. She sat there looking around, but too scared to get up or move. 'What did I get myself into.' She thought. Closing her eyes, she drifted off into a light sleep, awaiting the return of the demon.

* * *

"_How did it come to this?" She said as she was sitting before a large wooden door as if awaiting the occupant to open it. Sitting on her knees, she looked at the ground in defeat. Little drops of water hit the ground she was leaning over. She looked at her hands, now feeling the pain from what she had done moments before._

_Blood gushing out of her rather large wounds, but she didn't care. She just wanted her father back, to be held and comforted by him again, but she knew that would never happen. He was gone forever, never coming back, and it was all her fault……._

Ryan was rudely woken by the sound of boulders pounding the side of the mountain. Still in the same position she was when she had drifted asleep, she looked around for an explanation to the sudden noise. She stood up, not remembering what had happened the night before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ryan was rudely woken by the sound of boulders pounding the side of the mountain. Still in the same position she was when she had drifted asleep, she looked around for an explanation to the sudden noise. Looking around, she saw that she was in a small cave. She sat for a minute, trying to collect everything that had happened last night. As Ryan had a frightened look on her face, she cautiously stood up, trying to figure out exactly where she was. While slowly walking towards the entrance to the cave, she heard something bolt across the entrance.

Staring at the, rather large, wolf now standing but three feet from her, Ryan slowly backed into the corner she had been in just a moment before. As she sat back down, a giant black figure appeared in the entrance. Ryan looked at its face and shuddered. The giant creature started smelling the air, smelling…for food.

Ryan sat, trying to keep still for fear that the monster might notice her presence. Her whole body started shaking from the cold air coming in through the cave entrance. She tried to stop herself, but it was too late. The demon noticed her presence and was walking towards her. Trying to back up, she felt a stick by her right hand. Standing up, she grabbed it and held it in front of her. He was coming closer and closer to Ryan until he was standing but a foot from her. She could feel his breath on her face, but she didn't flinch.

As he was reaching out to grab her, Ryan saw a blue flash and the demon on the ground. Standing right behind it was a huge blue tiger with purple stripes. It had brilliant icy-blue eyes and had two feathers below each of its ears. The tiger stood there, staring up at her. A mist seemed to swell around the two as the cave grew steadily darker every second. As the mist drifted over the tiger, it seemed to disappear for a moment. Then, it reappeared a foot in front of Ryan.

Her heart was beating faster and faster as the tiger continued to stare up at her. Ryan looked into its eyes as it bowed its head and backed away. She looked at it questioningly as the mist cleared and the room became lighter. While she was staring at the tiger, she blinked, then, it was gone. Ryan sat back in her corner and thought, thought about what had happened in the last two days.

Then she started thinking that she may not make it home alive. How she may never see Danny or her dad again. What had her life come to… how could it have come to this? Why did everything seem to go wrong…

She was walking down a, now deserted, hallway that seemed to go into nothingness. Walking faster and faster, she tripped over something on the ground. Sitting behind her was the thing she feared most: the black demon. He grabbed her by the throat and held her face level to his. She couldn't breath. The demon held tighter to her neck.

Almost ready to give up, Ryan heard Danny's voice, "Don't give up. You can make it through this." He said. She kicked her foot hard into his stomach. He released her at once and she fell to the floor, gasping for breath. As Ryan was trying to get up, the demon let out a loud yell and grabbed her foot. While she was dangling by her foot, she grabbed his leg, brought herself to it, and bit it as hard as she could. Instead of making the mistake of letting her go, he held her higher into the air so she couldn't reach anything but his arm. She tried to use this to her advantage, but he seemed to have outwitted her this time.

Ryan looked around for something to grab onto. She saw an archway coming up that would be right above her feet. Right before the demon walked under it, Ryan flung herself up and…

She jolted awake as if an electric shock had run through her. Ryan's eyes were blurred, but she could feel warmth around her body. Her head felt cold and her teeth were chattering. She couldn't see what was happening. Ryan felt like she was moving fast. She could feel the wind in her hair and on her face. Someone… or something's arms were around her. Whatever it was, she felt safe.

Now they were falling, the wind coming from below. She could hear the wind rushing past her ears, so she could barely hear what was going on. Suddenly, as if all that was good was returned to the world, she could see Danny and her dad standing in the clearing of trees. She had stopped falling and was standing on the ground. Something was still holding onto her though. She still didn't know what it was, but she really didn't care. All that mattered was that they were there. That's the only thing in the world that mattered.

When she tried to go to them, something held her back. She turned around to see what it was. To her horror, it was the same black demon that nearly killed her before. Now she was in his grasp. She looked into his eyes and couldn't move. His gaze was paralyzing her. She tried to look away, but her eyes were just drawn into his. There was something about them that were so familiar that she didn't want to look away.

As she stared into it's eyes, the only thing she knew was that it wouldn't hurt her. Ryan didn't know why, but it wanted to protect her. That didn't seem like it's intentions before, but now… it seemed… different. She didn't know if it was a dream or if it was real, but she didn't care.

The sky was darkening, the moon peeking over the top of the mountain. Danny and Ryan's dad were still standing in the clearing. She could see them and they were safe. 'At least they are safe…' Ryan thought. After all of the things that had happened over the last few days, she knew she would never be the same. She would be more grateful for all the little things she has and not take things for granted.

There they were, so close to her yet they didn't see her. 'Why won't the demon let me run to them?' she thought, ' Surely they are worried about me. Why won't he let me go?' Ryan tried to pull free again but he only held tighter. The world seemed to be spinning fast again as she was lifted into the air. As they were flying, she felt drops of water, fall onto her head. It was raining… again. It seemed to rain a lot here.

They landed under a huge tree for shelter. The demon was tired from flying for so long in the rain. "We'll stay under here until it stops raining. Don't go wondering off." He said. His voice wasn't as harsh as she'd expected. It was actually quite sweet. Ryan found a soft spot of grass to sit on. Leaning against the tree, she started to think about what she saw back at the clearing.

'_Why didn't he let me go to them._' She rolled that thought over and over in her mind. The only reason she could come up with was that he didn't want her to be happy. But why? She had never done anything to hurt him. Ryan was so lost in thought that she didn't even realize that the rain had stopped. The last thing she saw…was pitch black.


End file.
